


Be Her Eyes

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The rocky path towards loneliness doesn't have to be a painful one, it doesn't have to exist at all with the company of another...





	Be Her Eyes

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been a while since the last one occurred. 

As much as Kaguya would like to say she was more than accustomed to seeing Reisen in the state she was in, the woman knew that wasn't the case. 

She would never get used to seeing Reisen look so terrified. 

So fragile. 

So exposed. 

So vulnerable. 

It tugged at her heart as she tried not to spook the girl and stayed a few feet in front of her, letting Reisen come down from whatever night terror it was that woke her up with a scream. 

Kaguya was up in an instant and tried to touch her but Reisen had flinched and scurried back against the corner of the room with her hands clasped at her chest. 

Her breathing was ragged as a layer of sweat covered her whilst the blazing red eyes switched from Kaguya and the room she was in, trying to get her bearings together but the fear was weighing down on her. 

Kaguya spoke out her name and tentatively put an arm out but didn't quite reach out to her yet, Reisen had to do that herself when she calmed down. She wanted to lunge out and hold her tight and let her know that she was okay, that she was safe but the Princess knew she had to wait patiently. 

But it was crushing her not being able to help the lunarian so she called out to her again. She hoped her voice would resonate within Reisen's mind and let it flush out the darkness of what was going on through her head. The memories that still had such a grasp on Reisen. 

The war. 

The explosions. 

The cries of the wounded. 

The death. 

Death everywhere on Luna. 

All of it pummelled her sense of peace when the nightmares decided to remind her of a sordid past that she managed to escape. 

Though the guilt was a slow process to try and turn over. 

Which is why the remnants of her past attacked her when she was in the arms of the Princess that took her in despite turning her back on their home. 

Try as they may, Kaguya and Eirin had expressed that they held no animosity or concealed disgust towards Reisen for doing that, especially since they too could understand the downfalls of Lunarian society. 

Which is what she repeated to the cowering girl over and over as she crawled towards her. That she would never let Reisen feel the pain & trauma she had experienced on Luna, that she would never turn her back on her, that she loved her and would always remain by her side. 

Slowly but surely, Reisen's glaring  red eyes and shuddering body calmed down, as did the hyperventilating breathing. The terrified expression changed to one of confusion and worry when she shook her head lightly to physically brush away what was holding her mind captive. Especially with the voice of someone who she held so much adoration for was fighting through. 

She had to follow it and climb out of the hole that would try and always fail to pull her back into. 

Somewhere within Reisen, her own voice came though to tell her that she didn't need to live in that past anymore, not when she had a present and future like the one she had now. It was enough to get her posture much more relaxed as she slumped back into the corner, exhaustion and strain coming through. 

It gave Kaguya a bit more leverage to gently approach her till her hand landed on Reisen's shoulder. She was so close to her now and kept her gentle brown eyes on her, making sure to move back just in case the lunarian wasn't ready for that contact just yet. 

Though that wasn't so when Reisen's weary voice and shaky hand reached out to her. 

Not a moment later after a sigh of relief, Kaguya moved forward and wrapped the girl up in her arms, her hand firmly gripping Reisen's back and tucking her head against her neck. She could feel her tears stream down her skin and held her tighter as whispered words of comfort surrounded them both. 

Reisen clutched onto Kaguya's robes at her chest and huddled in as much as she could against her. The Princess was her rock that kept her grounded into reality and safe away from her troublesome past. As long as she was there with her, be it in her dreams and reality, the lunarian could allow her uncertainties, fears and tears show without being chastised for it or having it held against her. 

The nightmares would come and go and Reisen knew that Kaguya would be there to make sure that she would never have to go through it alone. 

 

***

 

Flying full speed ahead, Rumia had learned by now that it was probably a bad idea to do that. 

Still, she was always rushing around and experiencing things on a daily basis that a few knocks into things didn't bother her. She brushed herself off, stood up and was on merry way. 

At least, that is what it would appear to seem like to those looking in from the outside. The small youkai took it in stride and went on with whatever she had planned, be it slightly injured or not and always with a smile on her face. 

But the smile was as fabricated as the darkness she could conjure up to sink her enemies into. Within her was a girl who felt the frustration and sadness of not being able to see things clearly shrouded in light, both in a physical and emotional sense. 

She was roaming around in the dark of her sphere and of her heart. 

Loneliness took over her and each bump into an object or a person reinstated that she was always going to be crashing into things without ever getting a chance to hold on. 

So when she crashed into an unusually large tree that stood on the outskirts of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, she groaned and placed a hand on her head. She could feel a bump already forming and reduced her sphere as the night sky had already befallen to look around. 

Once again, she was met with nobody but her own shadow to comfort her. 

The blonde sighed dejectedly and remained on the floor with her hand on her head, being careful to not touch the ribbon on it . 

It was always like this, nobody else could understand, not even beings of the night like Remilia and Flandre. 

All she wanted was a helpful hand from someone she could consider even remotely close.

Rumia could hear the flutter of wings before seeing something and she assumed it was Cirno flying up from behind; to either goad her about being the strongest or round her up for another hair brained scheme of some sort so she didn't bother looking back. 

Cirno may have been an entertaining, if not an annoying friend but that wasn't what the youkai needed right now. The flutter got closer and she turned around to ready herself for whatever the ice fairy had to say. 

Much to her surprise, a glint of green outside of her small sphere caught her attention. 

It was none other than Daiyousei floating around to sit in front of her. She had that gentle smile that she always wore and the youkai wondered whether it was like the smile she used herself. 

But there was something genuine about it and the way she was asking if she was okay. 

Her blue eyes were filled with concern as her hand placed itself over the one on Rumia's head, lowering it so that she could take a proper look at it and was content knowing that it wasn't a severe injury. 

Unbeknownst to Rumia who appeared blissfully oblivious to everything around her, Dai would watch over her whenever she could. Just to make sure she got around okay or didn't cause too much of an issue scaring humans that it'd require Reimu to intervene. Daiyousei took it upon herself to make sure all fairies and smaller youkai had someone they could rely on and that of course included Rumia. 

Something that she was stressing to her now as she held her hands and picked her up from the ground as a shy smile found its way on Rumia's face. 

Rumia nodded in understanding and for once, she didn't feel too bad about flying into something. Daiyousei didn't let go of her hand so she didn't either, the light from the fairy not seeming as blinding as other sources.

Content that the youkai was okay, Daiyousei asked Rumia to go with her and meet with the others as a get together was happening and she would love for her to join her. She wanted to include the isolated blonde as much as possible and now that she didn't seem evasive to it, the fairy would be with her whenever she required. 

Rumia decided that it wasn't always so bad to follow a trail of brightness like that of Dai's wings, not when they lulled her into a comforting sense of direction like she was feeling. 

 

 ***

 

Stubborn. 

If there was one word that Alice would use to describe Patchouli, it was stubborn. 

She was convinced that if the older magician knew when she was going to take her last breath, she would either use it on some incantation, arguing back or putting someone else to shame due to her brilliance because one breath is all she would need. 

Alice thought she was foolish for the better half of it and had to drag her away from the concoction of ingredients she was working on for a spell. A grumble of defiance’s came from Patchouli as the blonde placed her onto her chair, a coughing fit erupting soon after. 

She gave her a glass of water whilst gently scolding her about keeping an eye on her depleting health. Alice knew it was probably going in one ear and out the other, Patchouli refraining a roll of her eyes whilst listening on. She tried to stress to her that if she didn't take breaks or lay off the magic now and then, her lifespan would be shortened that much more and Alice knew, as a magician herself that that was hard to do. 

Though Patchouli had no choice and she said that much more louder than anticipated as she got down on her knees and clasped the magician's clothes. 

Alice's eyes were brimmed with tears and Patche felt the guilt stir within the fragments of her unused emotions that she felt only for Alice. A tiny part of her wished that such feelings didn't exist for the younger magician but that was easily brushed aside by the majority of what she did feel for her 

Other than the residents of the mansion, Patchouli opened herself up slightly more to Alice and it was because the blonde had done the same for her that made it more possible. She was thankful for that despite never voicing it. 

So she held Alice's face in her hands and leaned forward, doing her best to apologies for being reckless again. 

Though her words may appear monotonous, the Puppeteer could hear how earnest they were, the large lavender eyes slightly furrowed in a way she would do so when she upset Alice. 

Alice's hands went to the ones on her face as she closed her own eyes and allowed the warm touch of the magician to sooth her. She didn't want to think of a moment where she wouldn't get to feel that and she certainly didn't want that to happen any time soon because of Patchouli's negligence of her health. 

The promises she had heard before about taking it easy came out again though this time, there seemed to be more emphasis on it and the blonde was relieved. She just wanted Patchouli to pace herself, to let her help when required because that is what couples do. 

Even independent and preferred to be alone magicians like both of them were. 

Another sombre apology was exuded to seal it all off and then Patchouli pressed her forehead against Alice's and remained there as her body calmed down from its weariness. 

She always felt this way with the younger magician and it often served as a reminder for Patchouli that Alice's presence in her life was worth being more diligent about her craft. 

Magic was their mutual forte, their reserved personalities was a factor that they could build upon, their thirst to learn and develop as magicians paved the way for more similarities. 

In its own surreal way, meeting Alice played a pivotal role in Patchouli being a believer of occurrences that couldn't be deciphered and dictated by facts, theories and logic. 

Sometimes, just knowing that finding another half, in both a literal and romanticised way, was proof enough that magic wasn't all spells, alchemy and trial & error. 

 

***

 

Kokoro's visits to the palace were becoming much more frequent that Satori wasn't quite sure how to decipher that.

At first, she presumed it was due to Koishi's invitations that led the menreiki there which was the case to begin with. But over time, Kokoro would make her way there without her sister and sought her out whenever she bumped into Rin or Okuu. 

Satori would glance into Kokoro's mind from time to time when they spent the day together and the difference in what she saw and felt startled her. It felt like a figment of her own imagination had been twisted and turned and brought to life in the form of the gentle spoken menreiki she was sat next to whilst looking over the garden. 

She always yearned to have company with someone that wasn't terrified of her presence or keeping her at arms length. Sure, there were those in the palace and above ground who had tentatively grown accustomed to her but it wasn't quite the same. 

It wasn't the same as the honest and open truth that was rummaging in Kokoro's mind; that she loved spending time with her. 

Satori tried to contain the blush as Kokoro looked at her when she poured her some tea, her unchanging pink eyes doing nothing to conceal the happiness she was feeling. 

A happiness that Kokoro herself tried to find for so long after becoming a whole youkai as opposed to scattered masks. Maybe one day she would learn to be more expressive, maybe she wouldn't but it didn't upset her that much anymore. 

Not with Satori around. 

She had formed the friendships with those that took a step in wanting to learn about her from both Byakuren & Miko's factions. 

She had learned to function without being too reliant on her masks. 

And now, after learning of Koishi's older and far more interesting sister, Kokoro had found someone that could climb into her thoughts and bring them out. 

Without pressure, with an agenda, without critique. 

For Kokoro, Satori was the definition of someone who could make the lost of beings find themselves somehow. 

She wanted to do the same for her of course, she wanted to repay her for her continued kindness and acceptance which she voiced out much to Satori's delighted surprised. 

She was getting used to speaking with Satori regardless of the subject as she consistently showed that she was more than interested in everything she had to say. Kokoro appreciated that greatly and felt the same in listening to Satori's many anecdotes about all her experiences. 

Over the gentleness of the breeze blowing in the garden and the fragrance of the flowers that bloomed there, they both enjoyed the company of each other, especially sides that nobody else saw. 

They were allowed to be free from the confines of judgemental stares and hushed whispers of individuals that assumed things rather than knowing the truth.

As Satori listened to Kokoro speak quite passionately about a new prose she had composed and started to recite, the feeling of neglect and isolation slowly started fading away with each and every second spent with her. 

In fact, it barely crossed her mind anymore as most of her thoughts were taken over by Kokoro and she was more than content with that notion. 

They both were. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope it's a pleasant one for you all and thank you for reading everything to date, hopefully it was enjoyed too! ^^ (unless you're traumatised then, my bad :3)


End file.
